If I never died
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: Eli/Julia. Julia never died, and shes officially moved in with Eli. Eli thinks everything is going great when he and Julia move to Toronto together, But when he meets a girl named Clare, will he start having doubts?
1. IntroMoving

**Welcome to my new story! 1. I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be.2. I am NOT done with Mailman or Skiing in Maine. Mailman will be coming sometime this week, and I will update Skiing in Maine after I write this first chapter. 3. This is 2/3 new stories coming (Skiing in Maine was the first one, and I may try to write a one or two shot called "accept me for who I am" which will be my first fanfic NOT about Eli, or Clare, Or Julia. It's all about Adam. Hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Eli smiled as he laid on his king size black bed, watching Julia pack the things that had recently been moved into his room. Julia noticed him smiling at her, and stopped packing as she turned to him. "Yes, love?"she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're beautiful."

She smiled and gently leaned on his bed, leaning down, kissing his lips sweetly. "This packing isn't going to do itself,"she said. Eli let out a groan. He hated moving. He loved Hamilton. He was excited, though. Instead of Julia just move in with him, they were moving together. Julia, his Mom, His Dad, and himself to Toronto. Julia and Eli would of course be sharing a room and a bed, as was Cece and Bullfrog. A cute little 2 bedroom home near their new high school. Degrassi Community School.

"I have packed most of my stuff, Angel. I only need to take the stuff off my bed, which is just my sheets and all that jazz, and the rest is going into the moving truck. Your the one who still has all her millions of things to pack,"Eli pointed out.

"I do _not _have a million things to pack, Elijah. I have some cloths, and some of my designer binders to pack and that's it,"She said with a small pout on her full, pink lips.

"Designer binders."Eli laughed "That sounds like you have prada binders,"he said still laughing.

"You know what i mean! Binders that have my designs in them."She hit his leg. Eli chuckled one last time, before just grinning. She went back to packing her binders into the bottom of the box, and putting the cloths she cut, sew, and ripped on top. She closed the box, and taped it. "Now get up, so we can pack your bedding,"she told him.

"I was thinking of using it one last time,"He said, sitting up, taking her hand, and tried gently pulling her toward the bed.

Julia let out a giggle as she gave in and sat on his lap, kissing him deeply. As he went under her shirt for her bra clasp, she grabbed his hand. "We are leaving in a few hours. We need to finish packing so the movers can pack the stuff in the truck,"She said, cupping his cheeks, and kissed him once more.

"I can take care of the things I want in a few hours,"he winked.

"We don't _have _a few hours. We're _leaving _in a few hours, baby. Packing stuff into the truck takes time. We'll have some fun later."She winked as she stood up, still holding his hands, pull him up. He smirked and leaned down, kissing her again. Julia kissed back, but then pulled back when he tried to deepen it. She didn't say anything, just pointed to his bed as she let go of him, and crossed her arms. "Pack,"She ordered. He sighed, and started to pull off the black comforter, sheets, and blankets, putting them into a box. He squished in the pillows -both hers and his- and taped the box.

"There. Happy?"he asked.

* * *

The hour drive was long and exhausting. Eli and Julia were in Morty, Eli's name for his hearse, Cece was driving the MGB, and Bullfrog was driving the moving van. Julia was asleep on Eli's shoulder as he drove. Eli probably would have slept if he didn't have to drive Morty. He kept his eye on the moving van as he finally saw it pull in front of a house. Eli gently shook Julia. "Angel, we're here,"he whispered yawned and sat up, looking around trying to figure out where they were. It took a few minutes for her to realize they were home- Their new home. She smiled at the house.

"It's cute,"She said softly. He nodded as he parked, and grabbed his keys, getting out, going around to get Julia's door. She took his hand as she got out. He locked Morty, before walking over to him Mom. They still had the movers with them in the van. Eli, Julia, and Cece kept to the side as the movers and bullfrog moved things into the new house.

Once they were done, Cece went off to thank the movers. They were taking the van back to Hamilton. After they left, Cece went to Eli and Julia who looked like they were ready to get a good nights sleep. Julia had put on Eli's sweater, and he had his arm around her, her head back on his shoulder,

"C'mon, guys. I'll show you where your room is. we can unpack tomorrow,"Cece said. They nodded, and followed her through the halls, and into a room. Eli's bed was already set up. His desk was set up, and the rest of the stuff was in boxes.

Julia sat on the bed as Eli went through the boxes, trying to find the bedding. Once he found it, him and Julia made his bed, then laid down curling up together, and fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

Around Noon, the smell of crispy bacon, and cooked sasuage found it's way through Eli's closed door.

Eli yawned as he woke up, and sat up, trying not to wake Julia. She woke up anyway. "Sorry, Angel. Didn't mean to wake you,"He said as he stood up,stretching.

"It's fine, babe. Lets get breakfast and then we'll start unpacking, alright?"She asked.

He nodded and took her hand as she stood up. They found their way to the kitchen. Cece was still cooking. She smiled when she saw them come in.

"Morning, sleepy heads."

"Morning, Mom."Eli yawned.

"Morning, Cece." Julia walked over and sat at the dining room table as Eli went through the fridge, getting them both a glass of milk, and sat down with Julia.

"Where's Dad?"Eli asked.

"Went in to the station to meet the people and get set up,"Cece explained, as she put the food on a plate, and set it on the table. Eli remembered their reason for moving. Bullfrog was a part time shock-jock at a radio station back in Hamilton. He got an offer to be full time in Toronto, and he jumped at the offer. Bullfrog grew up wanting to be a radio broadcaster, and now his dream was coming true. "You guys will start school tomorrow. They're only a few days in so you haven't missed much,"She added.

Eli let out a sigh, and nodded as he ate his breakfast. Julia grinned excitedly as she finished her breakfast, getting up and washed off her plate, putting it in the dish washer. "Sweetie, lets start unpacking,"Julia said. He nodded, and got up, rinsing off his plate and put it in the dish washer, before following Julia back into their room.

They spent the whole day unpacking. The walls were covered in posters of different bands and movies, his desk covered in books of various authors, and his closet was crowded with both his and Julia's cloths. After they took a walk through Toronto, and found where the school was, they decided to go back home and go to bed so they'd be ready for school.

* * *

**A/N: Just because I know someones not going to realize that this is the same time frame Eli moved to Toronto in the show, because Julia's with him but he's 16, so he can drive on his own. I know, this first chapter is kinda suckish, but I hope the next will be better. Reviews are my whole reason for writing, so the more reviews I have, the faster I update. **


	2. First day

**Alright. Time to update this story. I'm going to put mailman, and Skiing In Maine on hold, til I get a little farther into this story. Mailman has like 4 or 5 chapters, and Skiing in Maine is going on it's 10th chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

The first day of school. It sucks even if your going back to your normal school, but going into your junior year, and being at a completely new school when you don't know anyone but the people you moved with. **  
**

Degrassi Community school. Home of the Panthers. Julia and Eli looked up at the school, before entering. It seemed smaller than their last school. _Notre Dame. _Their old school was open, and Degrassi was all inside. Julia took Eli's hand as they went to the administrations office to get their class schedule, and lockers.

"Julia O'Hary and Elijah Goldsworthy," Their new principle, Mr. Simpson, called them in. They got up, and walked in, still hand in hand.

"Just Eli," Eli corrected as he walked passed Principle Simpson, into his office.

Simpson nodded as he walked in, sitting behind the large desk, motioning for them to sit. They both sat next to each other. "You two haven't missed too much. Most of the first week stuff is for Freshman, and getting them use to the high school life."Eli let out a chuckle, but stopped when Simpson glared. "Mostly you guys just have to find your classes. I'll inform your teachers that you may be a little late because this is your first day. We're limited in lockers right now, are you two okay with sharing one?" He asked.

Julia and Eli looked at each other. If they could share a house, bedroom, and bed, they were both pretty sure they could share a locker. 'Yeah, I don't think that'd be a problem,"Eli said, as he smiled at Julia.

Simpson figured he'd like Julia a little more than Eli. She hadn't let out a peep since she entered his office. Eli seemed more snarky and sarcastic. He handed them both their schedules. The bottom had a locker number, and combination. "The lock is already on the locker. Have a good first day, and welcome to Degrassi,"he said, as Julia and Eli rose, walking out.

They both compared their schedule. Unfortunately they only had their last together. They went to find their locker, and check it out. It was a full locker, with a top shelf. They tossed their bags in it, grabbing out a notebook, pen and pencil since that's all they'd need for the first day. They checked where Julia's first class was, and Eli walked with her to her Math Class with Mr. Armstrong. Eli kissed her softly as they stood outside her first class before the bell. "I'll see you during Lunch. I love you,"he said, kissing her one last time.

"I love you too. I'll meet you out on the steps for Lunch,"she replied with a smile. Her brown eyes looking into his green before letting go off his hand, and walked into her class. Eli went off to find his first class. English with Miss Dawes.

* * *

Eli was really bored in Advanced English. Miss Dawes was still going over how their year would go and the materials they would do. "For your first assignment, I want you to tell me what you did over the Summer,"she started to explain, but Eli couldn't help but snort and laugh.

"Something funny, Mr. Goldsworthy?"She asked.

"We're in grade 11. _Advanced _English class, and our first assignment is the same thing we had in like.. grade 4?"he asked, looking up at her.

"Okay. If you have any ideas, please. Share with the class,"she said, challenging him.

He thought for a minute. "I think we're old enough to know what we're planning for hour lives. We did that whole 'where do you see yourself in 10 years' in middle school, but most of our answers were naive.10 years is a little stretchy for high schools, so whats say we write about where we see ourselves in 5 years?"he rose his brow at her.

Miss Dawes' face lit up from irritated, to astonishment. "that's a wonderful idea,"she said. He just smirked. "Alright, guys. You have your first assignment. Where do you see yourself in 5 years,"she announced. Eli just smirked in satisfaction as he started jotting down ideas. Honestly, he hadn't even thought of a job or anything. He just knew he wanted to spend it with Julia. They had talked about growing up together. He decided to doodle til the bell rang.

* * *

He was so glad once last period was over. Even though he could see Julia, he hated being in school. He put his arm around Julia as they walked out to Morty. "So, I'm going to need your help later,"he told her as they walked down the stairs.  
"With what?" She asked.

"English assignment of where I see myself in 5 years,"he explained.

"We'll think of something. It won't be the first time we've had a conversation about the future,"she said as she stepped into Morty. Eli went around the drivers side.

"Yeah, It'll be like the 50th, or something like that."He laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. He stopped when he saw a girl drop her glasses in the road, and he heard a crack of breaking plastic and glass. Julia seemed concerned, but Eli just stepped out of the hearse, and picked up the destroyed glasses. "I think they're dead... "He said, holding them out to her.

Eli recognized the girl. It was Clare Edwards. The only grade 10 in his advanced English class. "It- It's okay.. I got.. laser surgery,"she explained. Eli looked in her crystal blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes,"he commented.

"Thanks... See you around?"She asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Guess you will,"he told her before getting back in Morty, driving off.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I will add his essay. If anyone knows what the assignment could have been where Clare "wrote about gun control**" PLEASE **share. I'll work in Mailman after I get done with dinner. I PROMISE.**


End file.
